Charmian Bond
| occupation = Anthropologist | affiliation = | status = Unknown | role = | portrayed = | first_appearance = You Only Live Twice (novel)(mentioned) | last_appearance = Spectre (mentioned) }} Charmian Bond was James Bond's paternal Aunt who lived in a small village called Pett Bottom, Canterbury. She became his legal guardian when he was 11 years old, after the death of his parents. History Novels Charmian was the sister of James' father Andrew Bond. After the death of Andrew and his wife Monique Delacroix Bond, Charmian raised Bond up until he entered Eton College at the age of 13. Early Life Little is known of Charmian's early years, but she was the youngest of the three Bond children after Andrew and Max. She grew up to become an Anthropologist, and studied cultures all over the world. As a result, her home was full of paintings and other such decorations she had brought back from her travels. She always had music playing, and exotic food cooking. Charmian had an incredible hatred of tea, and insisted that civilized people drank coffee, an opinion which she would pass on to her nephew. At one point when James was 11 years old, he came to stay with her while his parents were vacationing in the Alps. Shortly after James went out back to the orchard behind her house, the police came to inform her of the death of James's parents. She then sat James down on an old bench in the orchard and tearfully explained the situation. ''SilverFin'' (2005) After teaching James at home since the death of his parents, Charmian sent her nephew James to Eton College one semester into the year when he was 13 years old. While he was at school, she went to Scotland to look after her ill older brother Max Bond. However, as the year went on, Max's condition began to decline, so she sent James a train ticket in the mail alongside a note explaining the situation, and had James come to join them. She met him at the station, and drove to Max's estate in her Bentley 4½ Litre, where she her brother him for attempting to take James's bags in his condition. The boys then entertained themselves, and on the second night, Charmian took James to the circus, where she met her friend Annie Kelley, and her nephew Red Kelley whom James had met on the train. They returned home satisfied, and the next day, she stayed in with Max while James spent the day with Red. When he returned later that night, he asked if the next day he could go camping with the boy, and while Charmian was initially apprehensive, she arranged to prepare them a first aid kit and pack him a lunch for the following day before going to bed. The next morning around 4 AM, Charmian was awakened by Max shouting in the other room. He called out James' name in his sleep before surrendering to his condition. With little time to mourn, Char was told by Red Kelly that James was danger at Lord Hellebore's castle. When she arrived, she found James unconscious, being watched by Wilder Lawless, while the castle burned behind them. James was deemed too weak to be taken to the hospital at Kilcraymore, and was unconscious in bed for ten days. Char often talked to him while he slept, and while she was out of the room, he awoke. They boy had gotten a bad cut on his cheek, but Char did not expect it would leave any lasting mark. He slowly recovered and one day she found him by the river feeling much better but wondering about Max. Char explained that he had passed, and that his condition was much worse than they had let on. The two attended a memorial service, where Max was mourned by many friends, and James returned to Eton, while Char returned to her home at Pett Bottom. Spectre (2015) In the Spectre teaser trailer, an Order of Temporary Guardianship is seen with what appears to be Charmian Bond's signature. Gallery Aunt Charmian.jpg|Official Art of Charmain by Kev Walker for SilverFin Spectre teaser 03.png References Category:James Bond characters Category:Literary characters Category:You Only Live Twice characters Category:Unadapted Characters Category:Bond family Category:Spectre characters Category:Female Characters Category:SilverFin characters